


Listen

by evanescentdawn



Series: Riza/Winry [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: It’s their anniversary and Riza’s not home.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Winry Rockbell
Series: Riza/Winry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142513
Kudos: 4





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Things you said with too many miles between us.

Winry presses her lips into a flat line. Tries to not crumble, not cry—not right now. She breathes out, tries to get a grip on her emotions.

“Sorry,” Riza says, and her voice sounds out of breath. She can also hear the undercurrent a worry and grief that she learned to catch with years of learning.

“Why are you apologising—there’s nothing for you to apologise for. This day is _not_ more important your health.”

Winry is _upset_ , but Riza missing their anniversary is not the reason why.

“But—” Riza tries to protest, and Winry smiles because of course Riza would go so far just because she thought that Winry would be _sad_.

Going as far as getting on the last train with a injuried and not yet healed wound on her stomach.

The thought is sweet and scary, curls tight around her heart.

Honestly, she’s _surrounded by idiots_.

“I love our anniversary because I get to use it as an excuse to steal you for myself. I am not sad—really. Just. Heal up and get home space, okay?”

“Okay,” Riza repeats, soft and Winry wishes she was physically there with her, the hospital. Be be able to hold her hand, _see_ her.

But she _can’t_ , no matter how she wants, and this is the next best thing. Riza’s voice against her ears as their conversation drifts and Winry starts to babble about the clients she had today—that utterly _amazing_ automail she got see—and slowly, the worry that was eating instead of her is being replaced by warmth and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So much feels about these two!!   
> Also, lol, Winry being like she’s surrounded by idiots but she’s also very reckless herself 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem! ♥️♥️


End file.
